GC dan Persona
by Chalice07
Summary: GC dan para chara persona di tarik sama author gila untuk membuat masakan dan memakannya! apakah mereka para chara gc dan persona yang laki-lakinya mampu hidup merasakan masakan chara cewe yang rasanyanya bin ajaib? : tidak pintar buat summary maaf jika agak gaje dan semoga senang membacanya
1. Chapter 1

_Chalice07 : Minna-san~, bagi yang melihat nama saya di fictionpress dan Grandchase yang judulnya Grandchase New member pasti tahu sayaa~._

_Souji : author GaJe dan ga jelas asal usulnya lagi mau buat cerita cross over. Inaba bentar lagi kiamat.._

_Yosuke : emang kenapa, partner?_

_Souji : lihat saja sendiri wujud author kita yang gakjelas ini! *nunjuk ke arah chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : *nyadar* apa maksud lu hah? Souji SetaN !_

_Souji : woi! Author error nama gue bukan souji setaN tap souji seta!_

_Chalice : sama sajaaaa!_

_Yosuke : Akhir nya kedua orang gak jelas itu berantem (abaikan saja)..._

_Elesis :*datang bareng teman-temannya* author Gaje! Ngapain manggil kita?_

_Arme : iya! Lagi bertarung lawan kaze'aze nih!_

_Chalice07 : *babak belur* oh... sudah datang toh grandchase ^^..._

_All GC : sudah! Emang ada apa?_

_Chalice07 : lu semua sekarang berkeja sama sama tuh orang *nunjuk ke arah souji yang sudah tdk bernyawa dan Para IT*_

_All GC : *sweatdropped melihat wujud souji*_

_Chalice07 : ohya masih ada lagi~ S.E.E.S~ DAN MY OC~_

_All GC & IT : hah? Masih ada lagi?_

_Chalice07 ; tenang aja gua manggil para charanya sebagian kok~_

_ALL GC & IT : pantes ada yang kurang gak elu panggilin sih *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : oke dah mereka udah datang lanjut~_

_All : emang elu mau buat apa?_

_Chalice07 : lomba masak! Elu semua yang cewe-cewe lomba masak!_

_All : WHAT!_

_Chalice07 : yang cowo nya jadi juri!_

_All boys : WTF!_

_Chalice07 : tenang jurinya ku pilih kok~ _

_All boys P4 : *berdoa komat kamit gak jelas* 'semoga bukan gua yang kena.. lebih baik di bunuh sama izanami-no-okami dibanding makan makanan Mystery food X._

_All Boys P3 : *berdoa juga * ' soma bukan gua yang kena, lebih baik mati dibanding makan buatan fuuka yang mengantarkan ke alam baka'_

_All GC Boys : *berdoa gak jelas* ya ampun baru makan buatan Elesis dan amy sekarang makan lagi buatan yang cewe-cewe moga moga bukan gue'_

_Chalice07 : baiklah semoga kalian senang membacanya ^^_

_All boys : tidak! Kalian pasti tidak sengan melihat para chara cowo jagoan kalian mati!_

_Chalice07 : disclaimer : Persona dan GC bukan milik saya tapi atlus dan megaxus kalau milik saya. Dunia kiamat (hah? Apa hubungan nya?)_

_Luna (oc author) : pesan dari author, maaf jika cerita ini Gaje, abal, ngaco, dll._

_Chalice07 : gomennasai oke? Saya author baru disini plus lagi ini fic cross over pertama saya._

_Luna : happy reading~_

* * *

**di dalam ruangan studio author**

' dewi gaia, lindungilah pengikut mu ini agar selamat dari cobaan siksaan author gila itu.." ucap jin berdoa komat-kamit gak jelas.

"gyaaaa! Aku mau kabur dari siksaaan hidup ini!" teriak souji sudah kelewatan stress sambil mengeluarkan pisau karena takut jadi juri.

Tentu saja kontak orang orang didalam kaget melihat souji pengen bunuh diri.

"santai saja, partner. Belum tentu elu yang kena kan? jadi jangan mati dulu! Nanti siapa yang bakal gua contekin kalau elu mati!" teriak+tangis yosuke membuat semua sweatdropped.

'nih orang khawatirin souji mati atau takut dia gak dapet contekan' pikir kanji melihat senpainya.

"makan~ makan masakan gadis cantik, fufufufu~,kuma" ucap girang tediie yap Cuma dia auranya tidak suram tapi cermerlang kaya bintang bertaburan(lha? Kok jadi lagu bintang kecil sih?)

Semua chara cowo menunggu dengan ketakutan di dalam ruangan studio author gila itu. ada yang kelewatan takut sampai mau bunuh diri kaya souji.

Ingin bertanya kenapa gak kabur aja?

No WAY! (readers : kok jadi inggris? / chalice07 : biar keren. Hehehehe~ / readers : *sweatdropped*)

Percuma kabur sudah dijaga 3 persona author( readers : sejak kapan? / author : sejak bertarung dengan souji ~ + cerita ini~/ readers : *sweatdropped*)

Mari kita lihat 3 persona itu plus statusnya~ (ingat persona nya 95 % buatan ku + skillnya. Jadi maklum agak abal dan hancur)

Enma (Attacker – Darkness)

Collete (scanner)

Freyja (magician)

Nah mari kita lihat keadaan yang cowo cowo. (hanya sebagian karena yang ada Cuma segitu *plak* maksudnya malas ngetiknya *di tendang sampai samudra antlantic*

Jin = berdoa komat-kamit ( author : *sweatdropped*)

Ronan,ryan,lass,zero = pasrah (A : 4 orang ini pasrah amat * di all out attacking*)

**Minato = **tidur sambil dengar mp3 nya dengan sound max (A: masih bisa tidur sama denger lagu lagu.*sweatdropped*)

Souji = pengen bunuh diri (A: kasian amat sampai pengen bunuh diri saking takutnya)

Yosuke = berjuang nahan souji pengen bunuh diri. (A: takut leadernya mati atau takut gk dapat contekan?~ / yosuke : dua- duanya/A : *sweatdropped*

Kanji = pasrah akan nasib samkbil ngejahit (A: ...kasian amat sakin pasrahnya ngejahit *di ziodyne sama kanji*)

Junpei = pundung di pojokan (A :ck..ck.. kambing..kambing *di attacking sama junpei* maksud ku junpei..)

Shinjiro dan akihiko = ngumpet ( author : hah? *ditendang sama shin + aki*

Sieghart : tidur di sofa (A: malah nyantai nih orang kaya minato aja!*sweatdropped*)

Akito & kazusa(my oc) : diam sambil nulis di sebuah kertas. (A :nulis surat wasiat *di all attacking*)

Teddie : kegirangan sendiri. ( A: jangan dilihat bisa ketularan gila. *di cakar sama teddie*.

Chalice07 : *datang * yang jadi jurinya adalah...

All boys (minus teddie,minato dan sieghart : 'jangan...jangan aku... budha yang maha pengasih semoga bukan aku( A : sejak kapan mereka budha? Tau ah buat aja gitu!')

Sieghart+minato : ZZZZzzzzZZZzzz...

Teddie : moga-moga aku kena!

Mari kita cek :

Souji ( souji: tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk! / A : kasian amat nasib lu...)

Akito ( akito : kalau buatan luna gak masalah walau beracun / author : cinta itu buta ya... samapai rela makan makanan beracun walau tahu itu dangerous...*sweatdropped sambil geleng-geleng)

Minato ( minato :...ng?... ada apa?* baru bangun* / A : *sweatdropped*)

Teddie ( teddie: hore! hore! berhasil *nyanyi ala dora the exploler* *di cakar*)

Kazusa ( kazusa : aku baru selesai makan kenapa makan lagi? / author : sejak kapan lu makan?/ kazusa : sebelum datang kesini.../ author : *sweatdropped*

Junpei ( author : dia mematung diam kan saja..*sweatdropped*)

"nah sisanya akan jadi juri pengganti jika ada apa-apa... ciao~" ujar chalice7 ngacir entah kemana. Diikuti Collete dan freyja.

"untung bukan kita yang kena" ucap syukur yang bukan juri.

"tidaaaaak" teriak yang jadi juri minus akito dan teddie.

* * *

**DI LUAR MAKSUDNYA AREA LOMBA MASAK.**

Kelompok 1 :

Arme

Naoto

.

Kelompok 2 :

Fuka

Amy

.

kelompok 3

elesis

kazuna

.

Kelompok 4 :

Yukiko

chie

.

Kelompok 5

Rise

Yukari

.

Kelompok 6

Lire

Mitsuru

.

Kelompok 7

Agis

metis

.

Kelompok 8

mari

nina

.

Kelompok 9

Chalice07 (?)

luna

"nah pembagian kelompok selesai pertandingan masaknya dimulai chap selanjutnya~byee~"

All : author juga ikutan?

Chalice07 : yo'i biar seru author juga ikutan masa nonton aja ^.~

All : *sweatdropped* author ini kelewatan stress...

* * *

Author : maaf jika agak gaje ya dan ngaco... saya payah dalam membuat cerita *crying*

Luna : cup...cup... sudah author...sudah..

Author : THX... luna... walau masakan lu ada asap tengkoraknya

Raven : JADI ELU MAU BILANG MASAKAN KITA GAK ENAK?

Chalice07 : *kabur* review ya teman-teman

Raven : TUNGGU KAU! BIAR KU KULITIN KAMU!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chalice07 : update! Crossover sudah di update, saya lagi pusing soal mereka bakal masak apa dan saya lagi bersemangat membuat GC new member saya. Jadi saya lupa melanjutkannya. Yang sudah menunggunya maafkan saya karena saya lagi bersemangat menupdate fic Gc saya._

_Raven : woi cepetin !_

_Chalice07 : iya iya *sweatdropped*_

_Luna : saya disclaimernya *smilling*_

_Disclaimer : grandchase milik megaxus dan persona milik atlus bukan milik chalice07._

_Warning ; kacau, bosenin, gaje, ada lebayness nya (?)._

* * *

**DI ARENA LOMBA MASAK PARA CHARA CEWE LAGI MASAK.**

KELOMPOK 1, popcorn

"Arme-chan, tolong ambilin jagungnya" perintah naoto. "hai, tapi panggil aku arme saja, naoto" ucap arme sambil mengambil jagung yang disuruh naoto. "baiklah, kita masukin minyak ke wajan dan jagung. Dan tunggu berapa menit." Ucap naoto sambil memegang sebuah buku. "hai~" jawab arme dan melakukan yang disuruh naoto. Dan tunggu berapa lama...

Kelompok 2, stroberry cake.

" amy-chan, masukin tepung, telur, gula, Cabe (?), rambut cicak (what? Sejak kapan cicak ada rambut? Dan kenapa buat kue...), Kaki laba-laba (?) dan susu." Perintah fuka sambil memegang buku resep buatannya sendiri.

"hai,hai, fuka kau panggil aku amy saja" ucap amy sambil melakukan perintah fuka. "...dan terakhir masukin ke oven tunggu 20 menit (?)." perintah fuka. "oke..."

Saya (author) merasa prihatin yang menjadi jurinya... bakal mati kalau makan masakan ini.

Kelompok 3, onigiri.

" elesis, rumput lautnya gak ada" panggil kazuna ke elesis. "yaudah pakai lumut saja (?)" ucap elesis easy gak peduliin nasib jurinya. " elesis, salmonnya sudah basi" panggil kazuna lagi. " yauda pakai saja" jawab elesis gak peduliin nasib juri-jurinya.

Sudahlah kita tinggal kan saja.

Kelompok 4, kari

" yukiko, dimana balsem nya?" tanya chie, "ini ada disini" jawab yukiko sambil memegang balsem. "ayo kita masukan ke kari biar pedas nya mantap" ucap chie sambil mengancungin jempolnya. Dan mereka memasukin bahan-bahan aneh ke kari, ayam basi (?), bumbu karinya aneh, wortelnya sudah menghitam, dll yang pasti berbahaya.

Kita tinggalkan saja lagi kekelompok selanjutnya kita intip.

* * *

Kelompok 5, nasi goreng.

" rise, nasinya mana?" tanya yukari ke rise. " ini yukari senpai" ucap rise dan memberikannya ke yukari. " bagus sudah kau masak kan? Dan tolong ambilkan kecap" perintah yukari. "ini senpai" jawab rise. " mari kita masak senpai! Dan berikan ke souji senpai" teriak rise antusias.

Kita tinggal kan saja mereka.

Kelompok 6, orange juice (?)

" lire, mana jeruknya?" tanya mitsuru ke lire. "ada tapi sudah membusuk, kalau beli butuh waktu lama" ucap lire sambil memberikan jeruk sudah meghitam. "masukin aja, lire. Gulanya mana?" tanya mitsuru lagi. "ini, mitsuru' jawab lire.

"dan esnya?" tanya mitsuru. " saya lupa beli, mitsuru" jawab lire. "*sigh* baiklah aku akan angkat tangan. Dan mitsuru memanggil personanya dan terjadilah patung es besar ( korban = oven disebelahnya yang gak dipakai). Lire hanya cengo *di panah*

Mari kita ganti lokasi lagi.

Kelompok 7, soup kambing.

" metis, baut (?) nya mana?" tanya aegis, "ini bautnya" jawab metis. "masukancke dalam panci dan tangnya" lanjut aegis. "kambingnya?" tanya metis. "masukan juga, harus dalam keadaan hidup lho (?)" jawab aegis. "apalagi sekarang, aegis?" tanya metis. "masukan oli (?), minyak tanah (?), besi (?), logam (?), perak (?) dan bensin (what? Ini mau masak makannan atau membuat robot?)" perintah aegis. Dan metis mengikutin perintah aegis tanpa peduli apa-apa.

Kita tinggalkan mereka saja.

Kelompok 8, Pancake.

"mari, tepungnya mana?"tanya nina. "ini" jawab mari. "terimakasih," jawab nina. " nina, apa kita pakai ini juga?" tanya mari sambil memegang kecap asin. "itu buat atas pancakenya. (what? Itu kecap asin woi!)" jawab nina santai.

Sedangkan mari diam saja dia tahu itu bahan yang salah tapi dia diamkan saja karena bukan urusannya (jahat amat mari * di timpuk pakai mallet*)

Saatnya pindah ke kelompok terakhir yaitu tempat author tercinta *di hajar massa*

Kelompok 9, kue black forest,.

"chalice, coklatnya masuk ke sungai (?)." panggil luna. " yaudah ganti dengan kecap saja, toh sama-sama warnanya coklat kan?" balas chalice masa bodo.

"'oke, abis itu apalagi?" tanya luna.

"ambilkan sagu (?), tepungnya habis jadi tolong ambil kan sagu, cengkeh (?), jahe (what?), bawang merah (ini buat kue woi! Bukan masak makanan!), gula, formalin (apa?), boraks ( !), racun tikus (ini mau bunuh orang ya?), telur dan susu" perintah chalice ke luna.

"oke, chalice-sama' balas luna dengan polosnya padahal bahan-bahannya Abnormal semua.

Yah, itulah akibatnya jika 2 mahluk masakannya berbahaya menjadi 1 kelompok. Menjadi racun 1000 % (?) mematikan super mematikan jadi semoga berharap saja yang jadi jurinya masih keadaan hidup saat memakannya.

Baiklah penjurian dimulai doakan mereka yang jadi juri selamat oke?

* * *

Dimulai dari kelompok 1

Souji : umm... popcornnya kok gosong? / naoto : tadi gak sengaja meledak gara-gara arme. / arme : maaf /souji : *sweatdropped*

Teddie : hmm.. enak~ 'ugh, rasanya...*pucat*'/ arme : benarkah? / teddie :i, iya nona.. manis... *pucat*.

Minato : aneh rasanya, kok hitam? / naoto : tadi pancinya meledak dan jadi gosong / arme : maaf / minato :*sweatdropped* pantas muka kalian berdua gosong kaya habis di goreng / naoto & arme : *siap-siap bunuh minato*

Akito : *biasa saja makan dengan tenang (?)*

Kazusa : * ngelempar ke sungai (?)* aku benci makanan gosong (belagu amat.) / naoto & arme : *siap-siap bunuh kazusa*

Junpei : *makan layaknya kambing kelaparan* / chalice : *dibunuh junpei*

Yah gak terjadi apa apa di kelompok satu tapi bentuknya gosong minta ampun sampai-sampai naoto dan arme gosong *di bunuh naoto dan arme * lanjut ke kelompok 2.

Souji : *munch* ugh! *kena serangan jantung (?) ,mati* *eh jangan mati dulu nanti tokoh utama persona 4 gak ada jadi saya buat pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

Teddie : *munch* e,enak,kuma *muka memucat tapi hebatnya masih hidup*

Minato : *tidur jadi gak dimakan*

Akito ; *bimbang diam-diam dibuang* (contoh orang jahat (?) / amy dan fuka : *menghajar akito*

Kazusa ; *masih mau hidup jadi dia lempar ke saluran air terdekat (?)* (jah, dibuang mulu buat apa jadi juri?)

Junpei : *makan habis itu pingsan dengan muka kaya kamb- *di pukul pakai pemukul baseball**

Karena 2 mahluk pingsan jadi diganti sama...

Kelompok 3

Jin : *munch* ugh...*muka membiru tapi masih hidup*

Ronan : *menatap lama onigirinya, merasa curiga, lalu dimakan, pingsan, ending.*

Teddie : *makan lalu mati(rasain makanya sok kuat sich~ *di cakar*)**diganti jadi pingsan saja saya takut di cakar sama cakaran gede kaya gitu*

Akito : *di jejelin sama kazuna karena hampir dibuang, akhirnya pingsan*

Kazusa : *nasib sama kaya akito*

Kelompok 4

Jin : ! *bibir dower*

Yosuke : *gulp* UWAAAAH! PEDAS! AIR!AIR!AIR! *lari lari nyari air*

Kanji : *makan dan gak kuat kepedesan tapi ditahan biar gentleman* (alah biasanya kaya banci kesasar *di ziodyene*

Sieghart : *makan, kepedesan, bibir dower* PEDAAAAAAAASSSSSS!

Ryan : PEDAAAAAAAAAASSSS! *muter-muter nyari air*

Para juri bibirnya skarang menjadi besar gara-gara makan masakan chie dan yukiko yang super pedas.

Kelompok 5

Jin : krak krauk krauk krak! Keras amat nasinya / rise ; aku lupa masak nasinya kelupaan / yukari : kenapa gak dimasak? / rise : lupa, tadi buru-buru jadi kelupaan / all : *sweatdroped*

Yosuke : *pasrah* krauk! Krak!krak!krauk!

Kanji : *pasrah juga* KRAUK! KRAK!KRAUK! KRAK! ADUH GIGIKU HANCUR!

Sieghart : *bersembunyi agar giginya gak ompong*

Ryan : KRAUk! Gyaaaa! Gigi depanku!

Baiklah kita skip lagi

* * *

Kelompok 6

Jin : KRAK! Aduh, keras amat? Ini bahannya apaan kok keras? / aegis : baut, tang, besi, perak dan logam * muka datar gak berekspresi* / jin : WTF? Ini makanan manusia atau robot?

Yosuke : KRAK! Gigiku! Gigiku! Gigiku!~ / aegis : *ketok kepala yosuke biar sadar* TOK! * kepala nya ada bintang* kok ada bintang ya? *masih hidup*

Kanji : GIGIKUUUUUUU!*tepar*

Seighart : *ngumpet di kolong bangku (?)*

Ryan : KRAUK! Gigiku... *meratapin nasib* (kasihan~ *di tebas pakai kapak*

Keliatannya saya salah susun kelompoknya aegis dan metis di kel 8 , kel 7 si mitsuru dan lire sudahlah dibanding cape-capein saya pindahkan saja * di eksekusi mitsuru*

Kelompok 8

Jin : *sweatdropped lihat es batunya* ini patung es oven ya? / mitsuru : itu es batunya *santai* / lire : keliatannya iya *sweatdrop*

Yosuke : wuah es nya gede amat saatnya minum *glek* *muka memucat* rasanya aneh / mitsuru : apa katamu? Execute! / lire : *memanah yosuke pakai panah* / yosuke : *menjadi patung es dan kena panahnya lire*

Akihiko : *minum* e,enak *pucat* *pingsan*

Sieghart : *gulp* *glek* ...'rasanya aneh banget'

Ryan : *glek* 'jangan ngomong aneh atau aku akan bernasib sama seperti laki laki berheadset (yosuke)'

Kelompok 9 terakhir ini lah detik-detik terakhir jurinya dari siksaan hidup

Jin : *ngelihat cake buatan dua mahluk masakannya yang harus dihindarkan, makan, pingsan dengan muka biru dan memucat (hebatnya masih hidup)*

Zero : *ngasih ke grandark* /grandark : *tepar* / zero : *sweatdropeD*  
Shinjiro : *makan langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa*

Sieghart : *mati *di tebas* err... pingsan*

Ryan : uwaaah! Aku gak mau makan itu! tolooong! *dipaksa makan sama raven a.k.a luna lalu pingsan entah karena hokinya atau apa yang pasti dia masih hidup*

Dan tidak ada yang menang semua jurinya mati semua *di all out attacking* err... maksudku pingsan dan jadi patung es.

"apa! Tidak ada yang menang?" teriak yukari.

"hiks! Padahal aku ingin menang" tangis arme.

"aku juga sama sebagai author musti aku!" teriak chalice

Dan terjadilah pertarungan yang ingin jadi juara

"ngomong-ngomong kalau menang emang kita dapat apa?" tanya mari tenang

Semaunya hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ngerilik author

"gak ada *innocent*" ucap chalice dengan innocent. Dan semuanya ngehajar chalice dan kita gak tau nasibnya sekarang karena saya males ngetiknya *di hajar massa*

* * *

_Chalice07 :maaf jika gak lucu, saya gak pandai buat humor. Jadi gomenansai_

_naoto : dadah semuanya._

_Chalice07 : reviewnya?_

_arme : benar! Reviewnya! Nina!_

_Nina : tolong reviewnya ya..._


End file.
